


So, are we ready?

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, but thats no relevent, fatherhood fears are a thing, men fainting over pregnancy is funny, more hospital time, some dads never get over that fear, that is why they leave, the question is popped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: The talk and the hilarity of men fainting over pregnancy news.





	So, are we ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

“It’s not funny!”

 

Ravyn continued to laugh as she looked at the three men in the beds before her, she’d been released from the administrations of Captain Unohana only to find her Captain, boyfriend and one of her many sparring partner’s being carried into a room until they all woke up. It seemed the news of her coming child had shocked them all, and for different reasons.

 

“Okay, okay,” she smirked at the mutinous expressions on their faces, the other’s had all congratulated her and left to tell their Squads and to tell Captain Zaraki that he couldn’t fight her until after the year and a half mark after her child had been born.

 

“So why did you all collapse, I’m sure I’ll be back to training a few months after the birth and I’ll be able to go on missions then as well. It’s not like the paperwork won’t be done so I don’t see why you collapsed Captain.” She turned to Ikkaku, “I suppose having to tell Kenpachi the news of my pregnancy would cause anyone to faint, and Ichi I already know why you collapsed.”

 

“I did not faint, Redbird, I simply closed my eyes for an extended moment of time.” Ravyn rolled her eyes at her Captain’s response she’d definitely get to the bottom of why he fainted at some point; she turned her gaze to Ikkaku and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“It’s not the thought of telling the Captain you can’t fight him, it’s the thought that you’re moods are going to get worse with no output except to throw books and rip up paperwork.” Ikkaku shivered and Ravyn smirked.

 

“I’ll be sure to throw the books at your bald head, so don’t feel too left out.” She turned to Ichigo and sat on the end of his bed and Ikkaku started to splutter protests that his head was shaved and NOT bald.

 

“What about you? Are you ready to be a dad?” She asked softly, watching Ichigo’s wide brown eyes closely. It was really a conversation that they should have had in the privacy of one of their rooms but with the situation that had arisen it seemed logical to have it now and not later.

 

“I don’t know. What if I’m a really horrid dad? What if I turn out like my dad?” He looked up and Ravyn smiled, “We’re going to be parents and we don’t even live together.”

 

“I’m sure we can get a house somewhere, and I’m sure you’ll be a great dad, no matter what you’re like.” Ravyn replied with a shrug before she turned her head to her Captain, she watched as he nodded and was glad he’d understood her unasked question. The Captain would help her with looking for a place to live as with Ichigo’s responsibilities and her soon to be pregnant state they wouldn’t have enough time to do it alone.

 

“We’ve done it the wrong way round, but I’m sure we can make it work.” Ravyn turned back to find Ichigo sitting straighter in the bed and grinning, she smiled before tilting her head to the side.

 

“The ‘wrong way round’? What do you mean?” She watched as Ichigo’s grin became brighter.

 

“I mean, will you marry me Major Redbird?” Ravyn’s eyes widened and it was her turn to blackout to the shouts of her name, although she was sure she heard Ichigo mutter, “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
